1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) communications, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for facilitating concurrent PoC group communication sessions between mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone or mobile station, is capable of making and receiving voice calls and/or sending and receiving data over a wireless communication network. Recent developments have given such mobile stations the ability to communicate in “push-to-talk” (PTT) modes using Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) technology. PoC communication utilizes Voice-over-IP (VoIP) techniques which involve the communication of data packets carrying voice information. PoC communication is adapted for one-to-one talks or group talks which are session-based.
The end user of a mobile station may send an “invitation” for PoC communication to other potential “participants” who may “accept” or ignore the invitation. When an initiation is accepted, a PoC session is created between the two participants. Further acceptances of the invitation will expand the session into a group session having more than two participants. When a participant is in one PoC group session, however, the participant may be invited into another PoC group session of a different group. To enter into the other PoC group session, the participant has to exit from the current PoC group session in order to accept the other PoC group session. At least on some occasions, however, the participant may want to join the other PoC group session without dropping from the current PoC group session.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for mobile station methods and apparatus for facilitating PoC group communication sessions that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.